Heracles
This page contains information about Berserker in Fate/Another. Innates Divinity *'Type:' Skill (Divinity) *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Reduces physical damage done to Berserker by 12 (24).'' **'Upgrade:' Improve Divinity (Increases the physical resistance from 12 to 24) Skills True Strike *'Type:' Action *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Berserker deals damage in a straight line.' ***Lv 1: 200 damage ***Lv 2: 250 damage ***Lv 3: 300 damage ***Lv 4: 350 damage ***Lv 5: 400 damage **'Range:' 1000 **Cast Range':' 250 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds Courage *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Berserker swipes at nearby enemies. In exchange for reducing his own attack speed by 25%, the enemies have reduced armor, and Berserker gains an increase in attack.'' ***Lv 1: '-3' Armor, +15 damage, 20% chance to do 25 extra damage, decraeses attack speed by 20%, lasts for 11 seconds ***Lv 2: '-6' Armor, +25 damage, 30% chance to do 35 extra damage, decreases attack speed by 15%, lasts for 12 seconds ***Lv 3: '-9' Armor, +35 damage, 40% chance to do 45 extra damage, decreases attack speed by 10%, lasts for 13 seconds ***Lv 4: '-12' Armor, +45 damage, 50% chance to do 55 extra damage, decreases attack speed by 5%, lasts for 14 seconds ***Lv 5: '-15' Armor, +55 damage, 60% chance to do 65 extra damage, decreases attack speed by 0%, lasts for 15 seconds **'Cooldown:' 23 seconds **'Special effect:' While this skill's duration has not wore off, The Shooting Hundred Heads - Nine Lives gets an additional 90 damage (10damage x 9hits). Berserk *'Type:' Class Ablilty *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Berserker locks his HP to a certain amount for some time. HP is reset to this amount every 0.25 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 800 HP, lasts for 4 (5.0) seconds ***Lv 2: 1050 HP, lasts for 4.5 (5.5) seconds ***Lv 3: 1300 HP, lasts for 5 (6.0) seconds ***Lv 4: 1550 HP, lasts for 5.5 (6.5) seconds ***Lv 5: 1800 HP, lasts for 6 (7.0) seconds **'Cooldown:' 25 seconds **'Special:' Dispelled by S Scroll, EX Scroll, Anti-Magic Potion, Gáe Dearg, Double-Edged Sword and Rule Breaker. **'Upgrade:' Improve Berserk (Deals 150 damage in 300AoE around Berserker every second while Berserk is active, also improves duration by 1 second and regain 300 mana within 2seconds of activation.) The Shooting Hundred Heads - Nine Lives *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Berserker rushes to the target location and hits the area with his axe nine times followed by a roar that pushes enemies back. The last hit has a larger area of effect, deals more damage, knocks back enemies and interrupts channeling. Has travel time.'' ***Lv 1: Deals 60 damage nine times, 400 damage on last hit, 940 total damage ***Lv 2: Deals 70 '''damage nine times, '''500 damage on last hit, 1130 total damage ***Lv 3: Deals 80 damage nine times, 600 damage on last hit, 1320 total damage ***Lv 4: Deals 90 damage nine times, 700 damage on last hit, 1510 total damage ***Lv 5: Deals 100 damage nine times, 800 damage on last hit, 1700 total damage **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Travel Time:' 1 second **'Area of Effect:' 350, 500 for last hit **'Stun time' ~2.8 seconds from first to last hit **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Additional Effect:' If cast while Courage is active, each of 9 hits will deal 10additional damage. (Adds 90 bonus damage.) **'Special:' Uninterruptible once cast, disables Command Spells on both Berserker and his targets **'Additional Information:' Wall Nine (Negates the travel time on Nine Lives, note that this is a feature, not a bug). Nine Lives really does 9 hits then a final one that pushes back for a total of 10 hits. Attributes Improve Divinity *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Improves Berserker's Great Magic to A Rank (25%) and increases the amount of damage that Divinity blocks from 12 to 24. Also causes Enkidu to deal more damage per second when used on Berserker.'' Improve Berserk *'Stats Required:' 11 **''Improves Berserk and gives Berserker's normal attacks a 30% chance to do 200 magic damage in a 250 area around Berserker and 100 magic damage to units within 151 to 350 area around Berserker.'' ***Can hit targets behind Berserker as it does AoE damage around Berserker as the AoE no longer is attached to his target. ****Is applied separately from his attack damage. ***''Berserk'' deals 150 damage to enemies in a 300 area around Berserker every second while Berserk is active. ***''Berserker gains 300 mana over 2 seconds after casting Berserk'' Twelve Labors - God Hand *'Stats Required:' 19 **''Grants Berserker 12 resurrections with 30(60)% of maximum health and 80(100)% of maximum mana upon dying. If Berserker is the last servant remaining on his team in a Deathmatch, he will not revive. Berserker is invulnerable for 1.5 seconds upon revival (If Nine Lives is casted within the invulnerable timeframe, he will become vulnerable again).'' **'If Berserker's lives are all used up, upon death there is a 25(30)% chance that 10 seconds later he will revive with 10(30)% of maximum health and mana alongside 2seconds of invulnerability. Has an absolute cooldown of 30seconds (unresettable).' Reincarnation *'Stats Required:' 8 **''Increases Health Regen by 1% of Max Health every second. Every 120 seconds, Berserker's health is restored to maximum. When Berserker revives from God Hand or Resurrection, he will do damage equivalent to 30% of his maximum health in a 600 area. Berserker instead revives with 60% of maximum health and 100% mana when lives are not used up and will revive with 30% maximum health and 30% mana when revived after lives are used up.'' Ultimate Roaring Berserk(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast True Strike (Q), Berserk (E) and Courage (W) within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Berserker lets out a deafening roar that does varying damage and effects depending on distance from Berserker. Berserker's health is healed fully upon casting this, and Berserker is silenced and cannot use items for 7 seconds after casting. Every player's screen is filled with an image of Berserker for 2.0 seconds upon successful cast of this and enemy units within 3000 range will have their movmeent speed reduced by 50% for 5 seconds.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 700 ***'300 Range:' 3 second stun, seals Command Spells, 1000 damage ***'1000 Range:' , 800 damage ***'2000 Range:' 500 damage **'Cooldown:' 140 seconds. **'Special effect (Bug):' After the combo is casted, Berserker might randomly follow a unit and you will lose control even after 7seconds has passed. To resolve this bug, press 'S' on ur keyboard (Stop Action). Any other buttons will not work and Berserker will continue to follow the designated character. Category:Servants